Wonderbolts Academy/Gallery
Prologue Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png|Mane Six having a picnic Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png|Don't jinx it! Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow 2 S3E7.png Applejack biting apple S3E7.png Applejack 'She is the best flyer in Ponyville' S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Applejack holds on to her hat S3E7.png|Don't lose yer hat now Applejack. Rainbow Dash 'In Ponyville?' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 2 S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 3 S3E7.png Rainbow Dash about to go down cloud slide S3E7.png Rainbow descending down slide S3E7.png|Rainbow's cloud slide Main ponies looking up at Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Rainbow 'On the first day' S3E7.png Rainbow bumping into mail pony S3E7.png Rainbow looking up at mail pony S3E7.png Mail pony from Dash's point of view S3E7.png Mail pony holding out letter S3E7.png|Letter for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow snatching letter S3E7.png Rainbow happy while holding the letter S3E7.png Rainbow biting letter S3E7.png Rainbow tearing the letter S3E7.png Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow surprised while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow disappointed while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow 'I didn't get in' S3E7.png|I didn't make it. Pinkie big gasp S3E7.png|Le gasp! Rainbow sad look reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png|"Gotcha!" Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Main ponies happy for Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'You guys are so gullible' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Like I wasn't gonna get in' S3E7.png Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png Pinkie continues to hug Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Happy for you!' S3E7.png Pinkie hugging RD S03 E07.png Rainbow isn't enjoying this S3E7.png|A little too tight Pinkie. Rainbow getting tired S3E7.png Rainbow 'Pinkie Pie, I kinda need to get going' S3E7.png Pinkie makes RD go Derp S03 E07.png|Pinkie's hug of death Pinkie releases Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Okay!' S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm done!' S3E7.png Rainbow feeling her back S3E7.png|Ow... that hurt... Rainbow 'Sooner I get there' S3E7.png Rainbow flies circularly in the air S3E7.png Rainbow 'Sooner I get to show my stuff' S3E7.png Rainbow beginning to fly downwards S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity getting Rainbow's bag ready S3E7.png Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Applejack and Rarity feel the drift S3E7.png Rainbow braking while talking S3E7.png Rainbow 'See you guys in a week!' S3E7.png Other ponies wave Rainbow off S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png|Rainbow, dashing off to the Wonderbolt Academy. Pinkie running after Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie worried S3E7.png Pinkie's big megaphone S3E7.png|Here we go... Pinkie shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|"Don't forget to write!!!!" Pinkie after shouting in megaphone S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie wants to make sure Rainbow Dash heard her loud and clear. Pinkie 'Do you think she heard me?' S3E7.png|"Do you think she heard me?" Arriving at the Academy Rainbow flying S3E07.png The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png|Left, right, left, right! Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Pegasus doing a pull up S3E07.png Pegasus flying through rings S3E07.png|Midnight Strike's first appearance Midnight Strike flying S03E07.png Rainbow sees the pegasus flying past her S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Red flag waving S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png|That's right Snowflake is in training to be a Wonderbolt. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png|Attention! Spitfire walking S3E07.png|In comes the Drill Master Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser's legs shaking S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png|"No ma'am!" Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|She looks serious... Snowflake looking S3E07.png Snowflake making a straight face S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|He seems scared. Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png|"You'll probably quit after the first day!" Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"Bet you couldn't fly past the first flag post!" Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Try me ma'am!" Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|Come again? Rainbow looks at her left S3E07.png Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you! ' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Gimme 500 laps! Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! ' S3E07.png Cloudchaser to me or to her S3E7.png|Is she talking me or to her?? Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png|Rainbow is winking at Lightning Dust! Hmm... Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png Rainbow Dash racing S3 ep. 7.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png|"Name's Lightning Dust" Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Definitely' S3E07.png Checking the mailbox Pinkie looks inside the mailbox S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed seeing there's no mail S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the mailbox again S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed again S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the maibox 2 S3E07.png|Happy Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png|Sad Applejack 'Give her a chance to settle in first' S3E07.png Applejack 'Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'New spells, huh' S3E07.png Pinkie thinking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Okay' S3E07.png Pinkie and Applejack walking S3E07.png Pinkie 'Wait!' S3E07.png Pinkie 'If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives' S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to read it right away' S3E07.png Pinkie walking towards the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie 'I won't be able to write her back right away' S3E07.png Applejack looking S3E07.png Pinkie at the mailbox S3E07.png Pinkie worried S3E07.png Pinkie worried 2 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 3 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 4 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 5 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 6 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 7 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 8 S3E07.png Pinkie's worried face S3E07.png Pinkie worried 9 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 10 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 11 S3E07.png Pinkie worried 12 S3E07.png Pinkie falls down S3E07.png Applejack 'So in other words' S3E07.png Pinkie smiling S3E07.png Applejack 'Suit yourself' S3E07.png Pinkie looks inside the mailbox 3 S3E07.png|Happy Pinkie depressed S3E07.png|Sad Pinkie looks inside the maibox 4 S3E07.png|over... Pinkie depressed 2 S3E07.png|...and over again... The Dizzitron Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3 ep. 7.PNG Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Dizzitron front view S3 ep. 7.PNG Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png|Kinda worried Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png Pink Pegasus gulping S3E07.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Pink Pegasus inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Stallion pulls the lever S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever S3E07.png A pony on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being spinned S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being released S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning S3E07.png Pink Pegasus flying in a circular motion S3E07.png Pink Pegasus lands on the runway S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning on the runway S3E07.png|"Safe" landing Pink Pegasus's eyes spinning S3E07.png Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|Poor mare being dragged back to line. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Aw man I wanted a go. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Rainbow inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow being spinned by the Dizzitron S3E07.png Reflection of the Dizzitron on Spitfire's eyes S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' 2 S3E07.png Rainbow being released S3E07.png Rainbow Dash spinning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow with a determined face S3E07.png Rainbow flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'That's an academy record' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You asked for it' S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever at the background S3E07.png Lightning being spinned S3E07.png Stallion pulls lever S3E07.png Meter points at picture of tortoise S3E07.png Meter points at picture of a rabbit S3E07.png Meter points at picture of skull with wings S3E07.png Stallion looks up S3E07.png Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Spitfire 'Release!' 3 S3E07.png Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flying from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG| Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust landing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! Hope she didn't break anything. Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Talking to RD S3 ep. 7.PNG Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|Hoof bump! Becoming a wingpony Everypony checking the list S3E7.png|Everypony checking the list. Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png|Rainbow asking which one of these lucky gals is her wingpony. Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png|Cloudchaser looks like she wants to giggle. Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png|"You might want to check the wall." Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png|Giggle. Giggle. Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png|Talk about a rough excuse me. Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png|Total disbelief. Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png|This isn't what Rainbow wanted. Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash and her new wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Putting on a forced smile. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png|Why! Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png|Me? a wing pony? Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Flag hunt Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Lightning Dust looking at her badge S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust brief look at each other S3E7.png Lightning Dust showing Rainbow her badge S3E7.png|Look mine is gold. Rainbow Dash hey not bad S3E7.png|Hey not bad...not bad. Rainbow and Lightning Dust ready for flag hunt S3E7.png The new trainer S3E7.png|The new trainer. Red team flag S3 ep. 7.PNG|"Red" Blue team flag S3 ep.7.PNG|"And blue" Spitfire 'Whoever finds the most flags' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Of the opposing team's colors, wins' S3E7.png S3E07 teams say wahoo.png|I think Slabchunks is up to something here... Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Spitfire 'You are sadly mistaken' S3E7.png Spitfire 'This is for training purposes' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser standing together S3E7.png S3E07 Cloudchaser nervous pairing.png S3E07 Thunderlane directing.png Rainbow and Lightning zooming around the bend S3E7.PNG Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.PNG S3E07 Rainbow Dash worried about dive.png|I can't see! Red flag S3E7.PNG Rainbow and Lightning zooming after the flag.PNG Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash slowing down S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash trying to get around Lightning S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash just can't see S3E7.png|Rainbow just can't see. Lightning Dust going between 2 logs S3E7.PNG|Smoothly down into the ravine! Rainbow Dash going between 2 logs S3E7.PNG|Rainbow Dash clips her wing on the log. Rainbow Dash hurting herself while going between 2 logs S3E7.PNG|That must have hurt. Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.PNG Rainbow flying after Lightning with her injury.PNG Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.PNG Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.PNG S3E07 found the first flag.png|Spitfire is rubbish at health and safety! Rainbow Dash's injured wing S3E7.PNG|Injured wing S3E7 Rainbow Dash wincing.png|Ow... Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"You're fine." Says the one who didn't hurt her wing. Rainbow Dash feeling gaze S3E7.png|Feeling Spitfire's serious gaze. Rainbow Dash flying with her injured wing S3E7.PNG The sending of the care package Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png|Everypony checking on a distraught Pinkie Pie. Rarity & Fluttershy cute expressions S3E7.png|Rarity's and Fluttershy's faces make everything cuter. Rarity & Fluttershy startled S3E7.png|Where did Pinkie come from all of a sudden? Rarity & Fluttershy occuring normality S3E7.png|Back to normal business Pinkie. Rarity sigh of relief S3E7.png|Sigh of relief for everyone. Twilight finally...phew S3E7.png|Finally...phew. AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S03 E07.png|AJ looking annoyed to the fans. Rarity & Fluttershy shaking heads S3E7.png|No. Rarity good to know S3E7.png|Good to see that Pinkie is smiling at least. Rarity wouldn't mind S3E7.png|"I wouldn't mind a little trip." Rarity everypony accounted for S3E7.png|Looks like everypony is accounted for. Rarity this again S3E7.png|Not this again. Rarity & Fluttershy tell us why S3E7.png|Tell us all why we put up with this!? Obstacle course View of the obstacle course S3E7.png|The Obstacle Course Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png|Who wants a flugelhorn? Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png|Spitfire doesn't. Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png|Spitfire is mad Facing the obstacle course S3E7.PNG Second obstacle S3E7.PNG Weather being made from the machine S3E7.png The machines making clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png|Ooooh Kicking the clouds S3E7.png The machines shooting clouds out for the test S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Lightning winking at Rainbow S3E07_-_Spitfire_Cutiemark.PNG Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Snowflake going past the ring S3E7.png S3E7_6_pegasus_pile-up.png|A 6 Pegasus pile-up. Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud grin. S3E7 Spitfire checking on the other teams.png Cloud busting S3E07_-_Standing_By.PNG S3E07_-_Begin_Test_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scramble.PNG S3E07_-_Lift_Off.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_1.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_3.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_4.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scorekeeping.PNG S3E07_-_YEAHHHHH.PNG|YEEEEEEAH! S3E07_-_Bustin_6.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_7.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_8.PNG|Pony Pinball S3E07_-_Got_an_Idea.PNG S3E07_-_What_You_Say.PNG S3E7_the_other_teams_cloud_busting.png|Nom S3E07_-_RD_Thinking.PNG Rainbow Dash giving in S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash, why you give in to peer pressure. Lightning Dust and Dashie make a twister S3E7.png|The twister LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png|I can't control it! The mane 5 get caught by the twister S03E07.png|The twister catches the mane 5 The rescue S3E7_1729_Rainbow_Dash_is_having_a_heart_attack.png|Rainbow Dash's heart is attacking her. S3E7_1735_Rainbow_Dash_is_freaking_out.png|"Noooo!!" Twilight, Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity falling S3E7.PNG Fallin from the sky S3E7.PNG|Someone should tell Fluttershy that she's a Pegasus. Rainbow Dash flying after her falling friends S3E7.PNG The falling friends S3E7.PNG Rainbow making a cushion for her friends to land on S3E7.PNG Landing on the cloud from falling S3E7.PNG Rarity soft landing S3E7.png|Nothing is softer than a cloud. S3E07_-_Animation_Error_No_Uniform.PNG The falling friends being caught S3E7.PNG Rarity collecting herself S3E7.png|Rarity collecting herself. S3E7_1759_deformed_Rarity_1.png|''OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!'' S3E7_1759_deformed_Rarity_2.png|I think I'm gonna be sick. Rarity_looks_at_Thunderlane_S3E7.png Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Aww... S3E07_-_Fluttershy_and_Chaser_meet_again.PNG|Wait... S3E07_-_Oh_I_Forgot.PNG|Opps, I'm sorry, I forgot to fly... S3E07_-_Great_Save_There.PNG S3E07_-_Touching_Down.PNG S3E07_-_Thanks_for_Saving_Us.PNG S3E07_-_Is_Everypony_Ok.PNG S3E07_-_Safe_and_Reunited.PNG S3E07_-_Is_that_Pinkie.PNG Pinkie_notices_Rainbow_Dash_S3E7.png Pinkie_about_to_cry_lq_S3E7.png|She remembers me... :') S3E07_-_You_Remember_Me.PNG Pinkie hugging Dash S3 ep.7.png|aaaaw S3E07_-_Pinkie_Bear_Hug.PNG S3E07_-_How_could_I_ever_forget_you.PNG S3E07_-_We_just_wanted_to_make_a_Delivery.PNG S3E07_-_Awesome_Performance_there_RD.PNG S3E07_-_Disapproval_of_Lightning_Dust.PNG S3E07_-_You_put_my_friends_in_danger_you_Nitwit.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_says_'Big_Deal'.PNG S3E07_-_At_least_the_clouds_are_all_gone.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_thinks_that_everything_is_alright.PNG S3E07_-_Appalled_Cadets.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_gets_Zero_Approval.PNG S3E07_-_We_did_great_out_there_right.PNG S3E07_-_RD_is_NOT_COOL_with_you.PNG|No hoof bump for you! S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_1.png|Rainbow Dash gives Lightning Dust a "The Reason You Suck Speech". S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_2.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_3.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_4.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_the_wiseacre.png Quitting and rejoining the Academy S3E07_-_Entering_Office.PNG S3E07_-_Office_Interior.PNG S3E07_-_Contemplation.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Your_Point.PNG S3E07_-_Badge_Turn-in.PNG S3E07_-_I_Quit.PNG|"I quit" S3E07_-_Spitfire_Surprised.PNG|Gasp S3E07_-_Walk_Out.PNG S3E07_-_Cold_Realization.PNG Rarity was your dream S3E7.png|"Being a Wondebolt was your dream!" S3E7_Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Twilight_Sparkle_are_not_amused.png|They are not amused. Spitfire train-talking Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire Final Scene 1.png|...and as for you! Spitfire Final Scene 2.png|I demote you for carelessness! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! Tornado Bolt waves goodbye S3E7.png S3E07_-_Promoted.PNG|You're a leader! S3E07_-_RD_Lead_Pony.PNG spitfire - give me 20.png|Someone is having Canterlot Voice classes with Luna... Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Aces High Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png Commercials S03E07 (Presumed).png Rainbow Dash and pegasus S3E07.jpg Rainbow Dash racing with a pegasus.png S3E7 Wonderbolt Academy.png Promotional Rainbow winks to Lightning Dust S3E7.png Miscellaneous Wonderbolts Academy.png Category:Season 3 episode galleries